Flower crowns
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Band AU, THe band takes a pit stop, has some bonding time and makes some flower crowns (pricemarsh and chasefield fluff)


It was a bright sunny day and Kate had suggested a picnic for lunch. Chloe had agreed enthusiastically even declaring she would barbecue them burgers. Even Victoria who normally hated the idea of eating outdoors agreed.

So they had stopped at the nearest grocery store and picked up some drinks and frozen hamburger patties. With lunch they got back on the bus and Chloe drove until she found what she deemed and acceptable place to stop. It was a nice spot tucked away from the road with several picnic tables and grills. It was right next to a river and a wide open field with flowers gently swaying in the breeze. Kate instantly lit up at the sight of all the flowers, making Chloe laugh and kiss her cheek.

"You wanna go frolic while I cook us all lunch?" Chloe teased. Kate blushed but nodded and smiled softly making Chloe laugh and give her a gentle push on the small of her back.

"You should go with her." Victoria said as she descended from the bus.

Max smiled to herself. It was cute how Victoria still had a hard time showing affection.

"Aww Tori are you worried we'll lose her to some woodland creatures?" Victoria rolled her eyes and held up her notebook and mini keyboard.

"No you dork. Kate can take care of herself. I'm going to be working on songs and I don't want you bugging me." Max clutched her chest as if she'd been stabbed and let out a whine.

"You are cold. Stone cold. I think I will go with Kate because she's a warm and affectionate person who appreciates me." Victoria snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dweeb." Despite the teasing max still kissed Victoria before following after Kate into the field of flowers while Victoria sat down at a picnic table as Chloe picked a grill and lit it.

Kate had sat down in the middle of the field, a soft and happy smile on her face. Max grinned at seeing Kate so quietly pleased. She deserved to be happy after all the shit Nathan put her through.

Flopping down next to Kate and laying down in the grass Max smiled. "You look like a faery in this field, all the flowers and that cute smile." Kate tilted her head to meet Max's eyes and grinned.

"I could make a flower crown and complete the look." Max sat up excitedly.

"Can you?" Kate nodded and max shifted to sit in front of Kate.

"Yes please! Oh! How about we each make one? After we get some photos you can give yours to Chloe and you can teach me how to make one for Victoria." Kate giggled.

"Sure. Sounds like an excellent idea." Max smiled and eagerly nodded to some flowers.

"Okay, show me how to work flower Magic, faery princess."

Kate first instructed max to gather as many flowers as she could. They went about picking flowers, always as low to the ground as they could, the longer the stalk the better.

Once Kate determined they had enough flowers she motioned max to sit down in front of her. "Okay look it's really simple you just have to lace them together with the flower on the outside, like this." Max watched attentively as Kate worked the flowers together, nimble fingers weaving flowers together beautifully.

Max slowly began to copy Kate, weaving her own crown. Kate finished her crown rather quickly, putting it on her head before helping max.

Max's was sloppier thank Kate's but the brunette was still more than happy with the end result. "Does this look good?"

"It looks great." Max grinned pleased with herself and pulled her camera out.

"I'll take your word for it. Now come on you look ethereal and magical and I can't wait to get some shots of you in this field."

Kate let max direct her to get the shots she wanted and before long Chloe could be heard calling for them.

"Did you get some good ones?" Kate asked. Max grinned and showed her the Polaroids. She's managed to capture a photo of Kate with a carefree smile on her face as she trailed her fingers through the flowers. She had a few other good shots but none were as magical as that one.

"Come on lunch sounds like it's ready and I can't wait to give Chloe and Victoria their crowns." She offered her hand and Kate took it.

Together they headed back to where Chloe and Victoria were. Kate eagerly skipped over to Chloe, a smile tugging at her lips. She held the crown behind her back and Chloe raised an eye brow.

"Whatcha got there marshmallow?" Kate simply smiled.

"Bend down please." Chloe grinned and bent down puckering her lips. Kate giggled and instead placed the crown on her head. Chloe straightened and frowned.

"What?"

"It's a flower crown silly, because you're a pretty princess." Chloe blushed bright red and scuffed her feet. It was absolutely adorable how easily Kate could fluster the punk.

"Thanks Kate." Kate smiled and squeaked when Chloe grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, kissing her. Max lifted her camera and quickly pressed the shutter. Lazily shaking the Polaroid she looked at it. It was a beautiful shot (for years it was both their favourite photo.)

Leaving them be Max sidled up to Victoria and before the she could protest max placed her own crown on blue hair. Victoria quirked an eyebrow and max smiled. "For the queen of my heart." Victoria tried to look disappointed by the line but failed, quickly pulling max into a kiss.

"You're such a dork."

Max wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and hugged her tightly. "Yeah but I'm your dork." Victoria sighed but kissed her again.

"Hey max! Take a photo!" Chloe said, her arm still around Kate's waist. Max smiled and pulled her camera out.

"Sure. Get in here." Chloe slid in next to Victoria with Kate on her other side. Max stood on her tip toes and kissed Victoria's cheek, Kate doing the same. Max pressed the shutter and grabbed the Polaroid and shook it before looking at it.

"Is it good?" Chloe asked trying to get a glance. Max smiled and passed it to her.

"It looks perfect." Chloe smiled and passed it to Kate who smiled and passed it back to Max.

"Perfect as always maxamillion. Now come on lunch is ready." The three of them sat down while Chloe brought the plate over and dropped the bag of buns next to the burgers. "Dig in!"

Max grabbed a burger for herself and passed on to Victoria before sitting down and leaning up against her.

"So how'd the song writing go?" Victoria shrugged.

"Okay I guess. The lyrics are good but I can't get the melody right."

"You want me to help you once we get back on the road?" Victoria smiled and briefly nuzzled her nose against Max's temple.

"That sounds nice." Max smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

After lunch they dumped their trash and climbed back on the bus. Kate settled down next to Chloe while she drove and max and Victoria plopped onto the couch to work on the song. Max smiled to herself. She was so glad she had these three and that they were doing what they l loved, touring and playing music. She couldn't ask for anything else.


End file.
